


[Podfic] Schematics

by kalakirya



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Early in Canon, Engineers, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of cosmic_llin's storyB'Elanna gets to know the captain a bit better.





	[Podfic] Schematics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melsheartsthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melsheartsthings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Schematics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309591) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



> I hope you like these, melsheartsthings <3

**Title:** Schematics

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 0:07:35

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Schematics%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20cosmic_llin.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
